Word Search
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: A whole bunch of Tiva drabbles based off of words i got in a word search for a class assignment. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Implying

_Okay, so in acting, my teacher was absent and she left us this word search that was kinda easy. I noticed some of the words applied to Tiva (yes, I am that much of a fangirl). SO, I wrote all of the words down and decided to make drabbles using all of the words. I've never done this before. _

_Disclaimer: check out the Fourth Drink Instinct by Cute is What We Aim For. Good song. I don't own. _

…

_Implying _

She asks him a simple question about his date and he is suddenly at her side, his voice low and curious.

McGee doesn't understand what he missed. All he knows is it's something important.

This becomes even more important when he looks back up from his computer and they're both gone.

To the men's room, he presumes.

Later, as he sits down to a cup of chamomile tea and his typewriter, it hits him.

It's not what was said, but how.

After all, as a law enforcement officer he knows that implications are more important that the actual words.

Implying is what they do best.

Because that way, their jealousy isn't so embarrassingly obvious.

….

_What do you think? Good? Bad? Review! The weird speech bubble thing commands you._


	2. Action

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. Even if it's only three, still it's a lot for a story that's been up for less than 12 hours. I hope you like this one. Drabbles are harder than they seem. _

_Disclaimer: Watching my sister curse out a video game. Fun times. _

…

_Action _

It's a famous saying of directors. You know, lights, camera, and action!

Action is also slang for, as Ziva once put it, bada bing bada boom.

Unfortunately, the action he's most used to is neither of these two.

Rather, it's bad guys with really big guns and nefarious intentions.

It's a situation like that that makes some of their actions just between the two of them.

Another form of action. Thing that a person says or does in certain circumstances that defines them.

Sometimes we have to be accountable for our actions. Sometimes we don't or can't.

After all, he didn't realize the bomb was fake when he kissed her.

….

_This is actually more than 100 words, but it would've hurt my heart to cut it. I hope you liked the ending! This is third person Tony, beeteedubs. Review! Please! _


	3. Diffident

_Wow! I've never updated a story this quickly or frequently. You guys should be honored. I actually had to look up this one up. I'm using the loosest definition in this story. I hope you like this one. _

_Ink On Paper: Thank you! Your review made my day! If you liked that line, you'll love this one _

eilatan78: Thank you for the kind words

Disclaimer: Happy All Hallow's Eve, everybody

….

_Diffident_

She is by no means shy and never has been.

All those years of ballet dancing taught her to embrace herself. Also, never depend on someone to show up when they say they will.

There are certain topics, however, that do make her become, if not shy, uneasy.

Being shy is for weaklings and wallflowers.

Her beauty and her family have made being both things virtually impossible.

She has rarely been shy around Tony.

Except when they started dating.

They're supposed to be highly trained investigators.

It took people a week to notice the ring on her finger.

….

_Well? How was it? This is literally, one word away from no longer being a drabble. Close call. Happy Halloween! I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow, so I'll update on Monday. What are you guys being? I'm a unicorn. _


	4. Indignant

_Welcome back. How was everyone's Halloween? Mine officially decided for me that next year, I'm going laser tagging. My friend stayed home and she didn't want to get up all the time so what she did was she put a sign on the door that said "not going to open the door. Ring bell and step back" and when they rang the bell, she threw candy from the second-story window. Onto the story. _

_Disclaimer: Give me a break, give me a break, give me a piece of that Kit-Kat bar!_

…

_Indignant_

He hears them before he sees them.

Their voices are raised and he can hear an edge of _something _in their voices.

Especially in hers.

He just wishes that he knew what it was.

Especially when it comes to Tony. And Ziva.

He stands just out of sight of the two.

They seem to be arguing about Tony taking a bullet for her.

He watches as they yell, moving closer until Tony murmurs something that makes Ziva melt.

She brushes her lips against his and he watches as Tony pulls her in and murmurs something that sounds like love.

He grins. Another fight over. He won't even bring up rule 12.

He'd gladly turn in his 'grade-A bastard' badge if it meant that his and Jenny's sacrifices were not in vain.

….

_There was going to be another line, but this is way over 100 words and I think I'll save the line for somebody else. I hadn't meant for the POVs to change, but when the twin ginger plot bunnies named Fred and George attack, it's best to just go with it. Review!_


	5. Mocking

_Hey guys. You're probably going to get more updates because I have a four day weekend! Thank you, Teachers Convention. I am psyched, as you can tell. So, this one was very hard to do mainly because I can't really make this word romantic, but I did my best. Also, do you think I should post this on NFA? LiveJournal? Onto the next word du jour. _

_Madison: Thank you for the kind words_

_PrimiGirl: Yes, more is coming and I hope you stick around for them _

_Disclaimer: I've got 76 inches and 88 keys to get me where I wanna be _

…...

_Mocking _

She can hear it taunting her. And she hates it.

It hangs in the corner, all perfect.

All her training never called for this.

She was never taught this. What she was taught was to never run away.

So, she takes a deep breath and unzips the bag.

She puts it on looks in the mirror, breathing a sigh of relief.

Her wedding dress fits.

She cannot wait to tell Tony.

…...

_The drabble gods have restored balance. This is only 58 words. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can tell me what song the disclaimer is from. Review! The review gods demand it! _


	6. Lugubrious

_Sorry about the lack of posting. I went to a friend's house Thursday morning to Friday afternoon. Friday night I went to go see the most amazing thing ever, the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I want to make up for this by posting three things in a day. Can it be done? Yes it can! I actually had to look this one up as well. Let's go then. _

_Disclaimer: It's just a step to the left…_

…

_Lugubrious_

She walks into his apartment and hears a crash.

She hurries into the bathroom and finds a broken mirror and a bloody Tony.

She wants to scold him for breaking the mirror but it will make things worse.

All she wants to do is kiss away the pain, but she can't.

For now, all she can do is be there.

She walks over and runs his hands under cold water.

She puts bandages on the cuts and cleans up the glass.

She walks into the kitchen and sees him sitting on the kitchen counter looking sad.

He jumps off and pulls her into an embrace.

She hugs him and feels his body shaking with sobs.

And she knows that she just has to ride it out.

For his sake.

….

_I don't like this one at all. Hopefully, the next two will be better. In my defense, this is a weird word. Review!_


	7. Candid

_I am sitting in play practice typing this up for no reason other than I am bored and am not on for another five scenes. My friends Karla and Julia are standing creepily over my shoulder, reading this. They say hi to all of you readers. This is a different definition than I was going to use, but I found this one more fitting. Let's get to it. _

_Disclaimer: And a step to the right…_

…

_Candid _

Their conversations are often away from others, so there is no disguising the meaning of their words.

Around others, they have to be guarded in their words.

They say certain things that aren't meant for prying ears.

Even the men's room is risky, because they imagine people pressed against the door holding glasses to their ears.

When they are alone, the masks come off.

They are replaced by words of affection and sheer honesty.

That is their situation when the "l word" is first mentioned.

It is a good thing too.

After all, words are a double edged sword.

They know that better than anyone.

….

_Another weird one. I think it'll regulate after the next two. There were some weird words in this thing. Review! _


	8. Sentimental

_Sorry about the long wait, I had a hectic week. Between long rehearsals and the disaster that used to be my room, I haven't had time to type up anything. For my costume for the play, we get capes that make us look like Death Eaters. And Tuesday's episode? I hate DiNozzo Sr. He is annoying and kind mean to Tony and the rest of the team gets a kick out of Tony's misery and it's all his fault that Tony had a shitty childhood. Also, he conned Tony before, so how do you know that the picture wasn't something he just recently found? It didn't look worn at all. Ok, rant is over. Onto the story. _

_Griever11: Correct! Aren't they an amazing band? I love them! _

_Eilatan78: Thanks! I'll keep writing and you keep reviewing._

_SheWillBeLoved15: Love the nickname! Thanks for the complements._

_Pamaviesfhg51: Also correct. It was "I Don't Care if It's the Moon" by Cute Is What We Aim For._

_Disclaimer: All you need is love. ~ John Lennon and Paul McCartney_

…

_Sentimental _

He'll be the first to admit that mushy isn't his thing.

Of course, he'll make exceptions for her. Always for her.

He has no doubt that in all of her former relationships and semi-relationships, sentiments were dangled in front of her with strings.

That's why he's determined to show her that "no strings attached" is possible.

So far, it's working.

The mushiest thing he has possibly said to her was in the proposal.

Falling in love is like jumping off of a tall building. Your mind tells you it's a bad idea, but your heart says you can fly.

….

_Not bad for a couple days absence, huh? I have a list in a certain order of how I'm going to type these and this word was almost at the bottom of the list, but I saw this quote and had to type this first. Review! Also, look at these past few disclaimers and tell me what they're from. What are your thoughts on my DiNozzo Sr. rant? _


End file.
